What Hurts The Most (Jelsa)
by Keep Calm And Freeze On
Summary: After a long, painful while, Elsa decides she's had enough. But before she makes the decision, will somebody show up and stop her? Complete right now, unless people want it to continue. Rated T: For course language and slight violence. Modern AU. Jelsa.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sad story. I slightly teared up while writing it... **

**So many requests for a "Jelsa" story, so here it is! **

**Disclaimer: Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel and Kristoff belong to Disney. Jack belongs to DreamWorks. **

**UPDATE: **

**ImperfectPerfume - Thank you for the review! As the ideas come, I will be updating the story!**

**Elsa Ragunton - Thank you for your kind words! It means a lot! This story will be updated, and Jack and Elsa will get closer  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Anna quickly picks up her school bag and runs to the front door. "Come on! We're going to be late!" She calls.

Elsa picks up her bag then slowly follows. She closes the blue door and locks it.  
"Hurry!" Anna calls.  
"I'm coming," Elsa says.

Anna turns on the car as Elsa gets in.  
"What's wrong?" Anna asks.  
Elsa doesn't answer.  
"I'm sure things will get better over time," Anna says.  
"Doubt it," Elsa says quietly.

Anna gently puts her fingertips on Elsa's cheek, moving her hair aside and revealing a deep, painful bruise. "Elsa, what happened?" Anna asks concerned.  
"Bitch at school started a fight," Elsa answers.  
"Who won?" Anna asks.  
"Neither. We just got in a shit ton of trouble," Elsa answers.  
"Please don't get into anymore fights," Anna says.  
"No promises," Elsa says quietly.

* * *

"Anna, hurry!" Kristoff calls.  
"Meet here after school," Anna tells Elsa. She quickly runs off to join her friends and boyfriend.

Elsa walks down the hallways, hiding most of her face with her hair.  
As she walks, people whisper to each other—pointing fingers and laughing.

Elsa goes to her locker, and opens it, only to have someone slam it shut. "Hey," A girl says in a nasty tone.  
"What do you want?" Elsa asks.  
"You know exactly what I want," The girl says.  
"A life?" Elsa asks.

The girl strikes Elsa, knocking her sideways. Elsa quickly stands and grabs the girls' hair, throwing her against the lockers. The girl kicks Elsa's stomach, knocking her into the lockers.  
"Elsa!" Anna calls. But Elsa ignores. She grabs the girls' brownish hair again and throws her to the floor, nearly tripping Anna.  
"What the hell?!" Anna shouts.  
"The bitch started it!" Elsa says in defence.  
"And now I'm ending it," The principal says.

* * *

"What happened this time?" The principal asks.  
"I was getting stuff out of my locker when she came over and hit me," Elsa answers.  
"So not true! You hit me first!" The girl argues.  
"I did not!" Elsa says, shocked at the girls' lying.  
"Enough!" The principal shouts. "Miss Andersen, you have been in this office over 60 times in the past month. Tell me why I haven't suspended you yet?"  
"Because you still have hope for me?" Elsa asks.  
"Exactly," The woman says. "Why do you think I still have hope for you?"  
"I don't know," Elsa answers.  
"Because before the incident that happened, you were a perfect student. Perfect grades, attendance, never got into fights, and didn't cause trouble. But now, you're doing the opposite. And I fully understand why, and that is why I haven't kicked you out," The principal explains.

The other girl rolls her eyes and sits back in her chair.

"Is that true?" Elsa asks.  
"Every single word," The woman answers.  
"Well, if you two are making small talk, I'll be on my way," The other girl says.  
"Katrina, sit," The principal says. "Miss Andersen, I would like to see you try and change."  
"Yeah, I'm not too sure about that... people already hate me," Elsa says.  
"Why do they hate Elsa and not Anna?" Katrina asks.  
"Anna didn't get herself a bad reputation," Elsa answers. "Anna's smart."  
"You're smart too," The principal adds.  
"Mrs. Erin, thank you for everything. But I don't think anything will change. Just, kick me out and be done with it, I guess," Elsa says. With that, she stands up and sadly leaves the room.  
"Katrina, you're suspended for 3 weeks," Mrs. Erin says.  
"What?! 3 Weeks?! But the bitch started it!" Katrina shouts.  
"Well, security cameras say otherwise. So, 3 weeks. Get out," Mrs. Erin says firmly.

* * *

Anna turns off the water in the shower, grabs her towel, and tightly secures it around her body. The room is empty. All the other girls already left.  
Anna walks over to her locker and gets out her gym bag, getting her regular clothes. She checks once more to make sure nobody's around before dropping the towel and getting dressed.

She picks up her black and white underwear and slides them on, along with her black bra. She then gets her cut off, blue jean shorts and slides them on, then puts her white crop-top on. Anna dries her hair, brushes it out, and then puts it into two braids.

The sound of faint crying is heard, and tickles Anna's ears. "Hello? Is somebody in here?" She asks.

When nobody answers and the crying continues but fades, Anna closes her locker and looks around. "Hello?" She asks.  
Rounding the corner, Anna finds her older sister crying. "Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna asks, sitting on the bench next to her elder sibling.  
"Same as usual," Elsa says, wiping her tears.  
"What was the fight about?" Anna asks.  
"Katrina came over and hit me," Elsa answers quietly.  
"I wish people would stop doing that…" Anna says.

There is a slight silence for a moment.  
"Anna, let's move," Elsa says quickly.  
"What?" Anna asks shocked.  
"Come on. Just you and me, somewhere safe. A new house, new school, a fresh start," Elsa says.  
"Elsa, we can't move," Anna says.  
"Anna, please," Elsa says.  
"No!" Anna says.  
"I can't take this anymore!" Elsa says, nearly crying again.  
"Then change," Anna says, standing up. "Look, Elsa, I know things have been hard on you since mom and dad died. They've been hard on me too! But, we can't just pack up and leave. I have friends, family, you do too! We can't just leave."  
"I don't have friends," Elsa says quietly, looking at the ground and crossing her arms (hugging herself).  
"Mariah? Julia? They aren't your friends? What about Meg?" Anna asks.  
"They're _your_ friends, Anna. Not mine," Elsa answers.  
"I'm sorry, Elsa. But my answer is no. We can't leave," Anna says sadly. "I'm sorry."  
"No you're not!" Elsa says, quickly standing up. "You have tons of friends, never get picked on, have a boyfriend, you're so popular, it's easy for you to find jobs, you fit in easily, and everybody likes you! I have nothing! Everybody hates me! My friends turned on me! I get beat up every single day and it never ends! The constant beatings, detention, crying myself to sleep every single night! Nobody to talk to, _ever_!" By this point, Elsa was crying uncontrollably—and so was Anna.

"You think my life is a piece of cake?" Anna asks, crying. "Maybe it's not as bad as yours, but I'm only liked and fit in because I don't cause trouble or get into fights with people!"  
"You're perfect!" Elsa yells.  
"I am not perfect!" Anna yells back. "I mess up on things as well! The only person I actually care about and truly love is you! But you've never seen that or believed it!"

Elsa quiets down. Does Anna actually care about her at all?  
"You don't care about me or love me," Elsa says, still crying.  
"What?" Anna asks. "Of course I do!"  
Elsa shakes her head. "Every time something happens, you talk for 2 minutes before going back to do other stuff."  
Anna doesn't know how to respond. Does she do that?  
"Look, I'm leaving. You can come or you can stay, but I'm going," Elsa says, taking a deep breath and wiping away her tears, trying to calm down.  
"Don't leave me," Anna says. "Not alone."  
"Your friends and family can take care of you. I'm done," Elsa says. She gathers her stuff, then leaves the room.

As soon as the door closes, Anna breaks down in tears and sits back down. _She lost her parents, and now her sister._

* * *

Elsa walks into the girls' bathroom and washes her hands. She looks up in the mirror and fixes her makeup, also cleaning off the tears. She puts her hands on the counter and takes a deep breath to calm down.  
Ice forms under her hands, and she quickly jumps back. "What the…"  
Elsa holds her hands in front of her. Her fingertips have ice on them. Elsa gently puts her index finger on the mirror, and ice appears. She jumps back once more. Ice forms under her shoes, causing her to slip and fall. _I can create ice!_

* * *

"Hey look, super bitch is back," Katrina laughs.  
"Katrina, you want one last fight?" Elsa asks, approaching Katrina.  
"Oh, bitch brought an attitude," Katrina laughs. All her friends laugh as well.

Elsa stops, inches away from Katrina. The brunette quickly pushes Elsa backwards. _Control it. Don't kill anybody._  
Elsa pushes Katrina against the locker and strikes her a few times before getting pushes back.  
"Elsa?" Anna says, walking out of the change room.  
Elsa continues to fight with the other teen.

"Anna," Kristoff and Rapunzel quickly rush over. "Another fight?" He asks.  
"We heard about the fight you had," Rapunzel says. "I'm sorry."  
"No, it's okay," Anna says.

Elsa pushes Katrina quite hard, causing the teen to fall on the ground in front of Rapunzel.  
A few boys grab Elsa and lift her off the ground, slamming her a few times into the locker.  
Neither Anna, Kristoff, nor Rapunzel help. Anna is Elsa's sister, and Rapunzel is their cousin.

Elsa tries to kick the boys off, but they're both bigger and stronger.  
Elsa doesn't bother calling for help. She slightly looks over and sees her family members standing there, watching instead of helping. She dies a little on the inside.

"I want to help," Anna says.  
"After what she said to you?" Kristoff asks.  
"She's hurting," Anna says. "A lot."  
"Well, if she's hurting, why does she keep starting fights?" Kristoff asks.

Anna stares at him for a second before he gets the idea.  
Just before they can help, something they weren't expecting happens.

Elsa puts both her hands forward. Ice shoots from her hands, knocking both guys backwards. She lands on the ground properly, then slowly stands up, barely lifting her chin.  
"Whoa…" a few people say shocked.  
"Elsa?" Anna says confused.  
Elsa shoots her a glare of anger and sadness. "You are nothing to me," She says angrily.  
Tears form in Anna's eyes, and Kristoff quickly holds her close.  
"Go kill yourself, bitch," a random person says.  
Those words dance around in Elsa's mind. Kill herself? The idea never passed through.  
"Fine," Elsa says. Though, she has no intentions of doing the sort.  
"What? No!" Anna says, quickly running over to her sister.  
"Why would _you_ care?" Elsa asks, stepping back from her sister.  
"Elsa, I know I did some things but—"  
"I did things too," Elsa interrupts. "Goodbye Anna."

Elsa quickly turns and runs out of the school, leaving ice behind her as she runs.

* * *

Elsa makes it to the top of the mountain. She's been crying for the past hour or two. Can't stop.

Elsa runs over to the cliff and falls to her knees, continuing to cry deeply and painfully. "I wish they understood," She says, crying.  
"I understand," A boy says.

Elsa doesn't quickly look around, but she does and when she does, she sees a boy. Similar to her.  
"Who are you?" She asks through tears.  
"Jack Frost," Jack answers, slowly stepping forwards.

Elsa turns around and looks down the cliff.  
"Go away, Jack," She says.  
"I can't do that," Jack says, walking over and standing next to her.  
"Why?" She asks.  
"Well, 'cause if you are going to jump or fall off this cliff, I have to be here to save you," Jack answers.

Elsa slightly smirks.  
"So, are you going to jump?" Jack asks.  
"Well, I was thinking about it. Then you showed up," Elsa answers.  
"So, I've convinced you?" He asks, sitting down next to her.  
"I don't know…" She says, looking away.  
"Why are you up here? You seem pretty broken," Jack says.  
"That's an understatement," Elsa sighs.  
"You wanna tell me?" Jack asks.  
"I just want to be alone," Elsa answers, still not looking at the boy.

Jack stands up and steps back. "Okay. Well, I'll be close. And I'd really rather you not jump off. 'Cause, then I'll have to jump after you."

Jack walks off slightly down the hill, then hides behind the rocks.

Elsa sits down for a second before standing up, staring at the ground below the rocks.  
_Has it really come to this? What would Anna do? She didn't seem to like it when you ran off on her. But then again, she hasn't been that great to you, has she? Whoever that boy was… whoever. Who knows? Who cares?_

Elsa inches towards the edge of the cliff, knocking the snow off the edge.

* * *

Jack watches, preparing to jump in a save her if she falls or jumps. He still doesn't understand what's happened or why she's up here, crying like crazy and standing on the edge of a major cliff.

* * *

Elsa looks around and can't see Jack anywhere. She glances over at the school, back at her house, the kids at the park, the sun in the sky.

* * *

Jack steps out from behind the rocks and prepares to run.

Elsa leans forward slightly, looking at the bottom of the fall. It's over a hundred feet down, onto a field filled with children. She can't really jump off a cliff that has children at the bottom, can she?  
Ignoring the thought, Elsa doesn't move. Just watches the children down below, running around, laughing, having fun.

Forgetting about the past, Elsa closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before once again, leaning forward; just as a gust of wind knocks her forward.  
She stumbles forward, falling off the cliff. Her eyes snap open, though she holds back screaming.

* * *

Jack quickly runs on the snow before catching speed and flying—yes, flying—into the sky, over the edge of the cliff and towards the falling girl.  
"Jack!" Elsa calls.  
"Why'd you jump?" Jack asks. He quickly grabs her arm and pulls her close.  
"Thank you," She whispers extremely quietly.

Jack quickly takes Elsa back up to safety and puts her on the snow. "Why'd you jump?" He asks again.  
"You can fly!" Elsa says shocked.  
"Yes. I can. Why'd you jump?" Jack asks, still confused.  
"I-I didn't. The wind—it-it knocked me forwards and I lost balance," Elsa answers.  
"Well, what's a girl like you doing up here standing on the edge of the cliff with tear stains?" Jack asks, wiping away Elsa's tears.  
"Why do you care?" Elsa asks harshly.  
"If I didn't care, then I wouldn't have saved your life," Jack answers.  
"Yeah, why did you do that?" Elsa asks confused.  
"I told you. If you fell, I'd have to catch you," Jack answers.  
"But why?" Elsa asks.  
"You think I'd let a pretty girl fall? Especially when she seems hurt and broken and clearly needs somebody to talk to?" Jack asks.  
"A pretty girl?" Elsa smirks. "Jack, are you flirting?"  
"It's possible," Jack smirks. "So, explain to me. What's going on?"  
"It's a long story," Elsa says.

Jack quickly sits down. "I've got time."  
Elsa sits down as well and sighs. "Okay. Well, just over a month ago, our parents passed away. Neither Anna nor I have been taking it well; though she's been managing to stay together. As for me, some things happened that made people hate me. Ever since then…" Elsa pauses, and a few tears roll down her cheeks.  
"What happened?" Jack asks sadly, wiping away her tears.  
"Well, every day since then, I get—or got, into fights, got teased or bullied, beaten up constantly, kicked out of classes… everything seemed to freeze," Elsa answers.  
"And you're all alone," Jack says feeling the girls' pain.  
"Technically, I do have a sister," Elsa says.  
"Who?" Jack asks.  
"Her names Anna," Elsa answers.  
"Anna…" Jack says, thinking. "Oh, is she the little one with the light auburn hair?"  
"Yes," Elsa answers.  
"But, she's such a sweetheart! Do you two not get along?" Jack asks.  
"We do. Really well. But, we got into a fight when I asked if we could leave and start over. She didn't want to leave… Some things were said, then some things happened, and I made a discovery before coming up here—where you showed up," Elsa answers.

Jack quickly rubs his eyes, trying to hide the tears.  
"I thought boys didn't cry," Elsa says.  
"Oh, that's so not true," Jack says, holding back more tears. "I swear, that is the worst thing I've ever heard. And people treated you like this for that long? Why didn't Anna do anything?"  
"She did!" Elsa quickly answers. "Just… some things cannot be fixed."  
"Did she do something?" Jack asks.  
"Something," Elsa answers. "I'd rather not talk about it…"  
"Okay," Jack says. "What was the discovery?" He smirks.  
"You wouldn't believe me," Elsa says.

Jack runs his hand over Elsa's long, platinum blonde hair. He then gently puts his fingers next to her shimmering, blue eyes. "You're so cold," He smiles.  
"Always have been," Elsa says.  
"Can I try and guess the 'discovery'?" He smirks.  
"Good luck," Elsa says.

Jack stands up and circles the girl a few times. "You…" He begins. Elsa looks up at him. "Can create ice and snow," He finishes.  
Elsa's eyes quickly widen and she stands up. "How did you know?!"  
"The hair, the eyes, the coldness—same thing I've got," Jack explains.

Elsa didn't even notice the hair, or the eyes, or the pale skin. He's exactly like her, except a different gender.  
"You can create it as well?" She asks.

Jack quickly forms snowflakes on the ground. "Your turn."  
Elsa gently moves her hand around in the air, creating gorgeous snowflakes that disappear in seconds.  
"We can fly," Jack smirks.  
"What?" Elsa asks, trying to hide her excitement.

Jack quickly grabs Elsa's hand and runs towards the cliff. "Jump!" He says. Both teens jump off the cliff, falling a few feet before flying.  
"I'm going to let go now," Jack explains.  
"No!" Elsa says, tightening her grip on his hand.  
"Yup," Jack smiles.  
"No!" Elsa repeats.  
"Mhm," Jack let's go of Elsa's hand and they both stop moving.  
"Wait—I'm flying?" Elsa asks, her eyes tightly shut.  
"Open your eyes," Jack laughs.

Elsa slowly opens 1 eye and looks around before opening both. "I'm flying!" She exclaims excitedly, flipping backwards and stopping upright.  
"Yes. And now, I'm going to teach you about your magic," Jack says. "Follow me!"

Jack flies off and Elsa quickly catches up.

Both teens fly through the sky, through the traffic on the roads, and straight to the school window.  
"Why are we here?" Jack asks.  
"I've got something I need to take care of," Elsa answers.  
"Are you sure about this?" Jack asks.  
"Jack, I have to fix this. A proper goodbye is needed," Elsa answers.

Elsa flies down to a classroom window and taps on the glass.  
All the students quickly look over, though only Anna and Rapunzel run over.

Anna unlocks and opens the window, and looks at both Elsa and Jack in amazement. "How are you flying?" She asks. "Bigger note; I'm so sorry about earlier."  
"Don't be," Elsa says warmly. "I understand."

All the other students rush over to the windows, opening them wide.  
"Look, Anna, I came back to say; I'm sorry, and that; I'm still going," Elsa explains.  
"You're still going to leave me?" Anna asks sadly.  
"I have to. You know you're better off here; well, I'm going to be better off with Jack," Elsa answers.  
"Who's Jack?" Anna asks.  
"I'm Jack," Jack answers, flying over next to Elsa.  
"Bitch got a boyfriend?" Katrina scoffs.  
"He's not my boyfriend," Elsa says.  
"Not yet," Jack adds quietly.  
Anna glares at him slightly. "If you do start a relationship, you better run it past me first. Deal?"  
"Deal," Elsa says.

Both sisters quickly hug each other. "I truly do love you," Anna says.  
"I love you too," Elsa says quietly, holding back tears. She wants to stay, but wants to go even more.  
"We've got to fly. Literally!" Jack half-jokes.  
"Promise you'll visit?" Anna asks, releasing her sister.  
"I promise," Elsa answers.

Jack takes Elsa's hand. "Goodbye, fellow high-school students," He salutes.  
"Goodbye Punz!" Elsa calls, flying away with Jack.  
"Visit me too, please!" Rapunzel calls waving goodbye.  
"You're sister is so awesome," A girl says.  
"I know," Anna smiles.

* * *

"Feeling better?" Jack asks.  
"Much," Elsa answers.  
"No more standing on the edges of cliffs?" Jack asks.  
"Ever," Elsa answers. "So, where are we going?" She asks.

Jack turns to her and smiles. "A place where you'll always feel welcome."

* * *

**This was actually quite fun to type. **

**Alright, I have gotten a million requests asking for a "Jelsa" story. So, here you go. **

**Elsa's past was quite harsh, but, life's a bitch. Though, Jack seemed to turn that around. **

**Let me know what you thought of this book! Thanks!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Annika**

**UPDATE: **

**ImperfectPerfume - Thank you for the review! As the ideas come, I will be updating the story!**

**Elsa Ragunton - Thank you for your kind words! It means a lot! This story will be updated, and Jack and Elsa will get closer  
**


	2. Getting To Know Elsa: Part I

**This is a touchy chapter and you may tear up a bit..**

**So, most of you asked for a second chapter... And here it is!**

**This is just the beginning, and thanks to the viewers/reviewers, I now have more ideas for this book. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Frozen or the characters. All rights belong to Disney Animation Studios.  
I do not own Rise Of The Guardians or the characters. All rights belong to DreamWorks Animation Studios.**

* * *

"What is this place?" Elsa asks.

Jack simply smiles at her. "What is this place?" She repeats with laughter.  
"How do you feel about becoming a guardian?" Jack asks.  
"A guardian?" Elsa asks. "I can't be a guardian…"  
"Why not?" Jack asks.  
"When have I ever been a proper guardian?" Elsa asks.  
"Well, when have you ever had help?"

"Jack, you're back!" Tooth says, quickly flying down.  
"Hey Tooth," Jack smiles.

Elsa looks around the place in awe. It's massive, and beyond amazing.

"Who's the girl?"  
"Oh!" Jack says excitedly. He runs over and takes Elsa's hand, leading her back over to his friends. "This is Elsa."  
"Hi," Elsa says quietly, slightly waving to the people.  
"Welcome Elsa!" North says cheerfully. "Is she a hugger?" He asks Jack.

Jack simply shrugs.  
"Who cares! I am!" North quickly pulls Elsa into a hug.  
"Can't—breathe," Elsa says, smiling grandly.

When North puts Elsa down, she smiles and looks at all the people—and animals—who are welcoming her.

"So, she's your girlfriend?" Tooth asks.  
"Not yet," Jack answers, turning to Elsa and smirking. Elsa blushes and bites her bottom lip gently.  
"Uh, Jack?" Tooth asks, tapping Jack's shoulder. "You're drooling…"  
"Huh? What? Oh…" Jack wipes his mouth and smiles awkwardly. "Oops."  
"Someone's got a crush," Bunny teases.

Jack doesn't argue at first. "I don't have a crush!" He says in defence.  
"It took too long for you to answer. We don't believe you," North teases.  
"Then don't believe me. Maybe I was lying anyway," Jack says, crossing his arms and tilting his head back a bit.  
"You were?" Elsa asks, playing with the end of her braid.  
"Awkward…" Bunny says.  
"Wait—what?" Jack says, looking around unnoticingly.

_That's what Anna used to say._ Elsa's expression changes from excitement and warmth, to heartbreak and sorrow.  
"What's wrong?" Jack asks, putting his hands on Elsa's shoulders, trying to comfort her without getting to personal.  
"Nothing," Elsa answers, shrugging off his hands. She crosses her arms and steps back. "It was nice to meet you all." With that, Elsa gently and gracefully flies off and out the window into the sunset-filled sky.

"Poor girl," Tooth says. "I wonder what's wrong?"  
"Her sister, her past, her… everything," Jack answers quietly.  
"She has a sister?" North asks.  
"A little one. Names Anna. She's such a sweetheart. Her and Elsa are best friends—but Elsa had to leave Anna behind in order to come here. I'm sure things will get better over time," Jack explains.

* * *

Elsa flies back to her original hometown.

Anna walks down the road with her friends Meg and Belle, laughing and talking.

Elsa smiles and follows behind.

"Did you finish reading that book?" Anna asks.  
"Of course she did. She's Belle!" Meg laughs.  
"I did, and it was great," Belle answers, nudging Meg.  
"I played Slender last night at like 5am," Anna says.

"5am, hm?" Elsa asks quietly.

"You were up till 5am?" Meg asks surprised. "You never stay up late!"  
"Couldn't sleep," Anna says.  
"Still missing her?" Belle asks.  
"More than ever. She's my sister. My only sister, my only family, one of my closest and truest friends. I hope she comes and visits soon," Anna answers.

Elsa feels warm inside that Anna actually misses her.

"What if she's here right now? Following us, lurking around in the night," Meg says sarcastically, goofing around.  
"She could be," Anna says.  
"Maybe she is," Belle says with laughter.

"Maybe I am," Elsa says. She thought the words, and they slipped out. Oops.

All 3 teens turn around and look up. "Elsa!" Anna squeals.

Elsa flies down and both sisters quickly hug each other.  
"Meg, Belle," Elsa says, slightly bowing her head to Anna's friends.  
"I have missed you soo much," Anna says, tightly grasping Elsa's arms.  
"I've missed you too," Elsa says warmly.  
"You two a couple yet?" Meg asks.  
"They're sisters," Belle says confused.  
"Not Anna and Elsa!_ Jack_ and Elsa!" Meg quickly adds.  
"No, we're not," Elsa answers.  
"Should be. He's cute," Meg says.  
"Megara!" Elsa says.  
"Hey, It's Meg," Meg corrects her firmly.  
"Sorry," Elsa says quickly.  
"You should come over," Belle says.  
"Wish I could," Elsa says sounding a little disappointed. "But I've got to get back. I kinda ran out of there."  
"Why?" Anna asks.  
"I missed you," Elsa answers.

"I missed you and your leaving town," Jack smirks with slight laughter. "Why'd you run off so fast?"  
"Oh, Jack," Elsa says surprised.  
"Why don't we let these 3 girls head home and watch their movie, while we go somewhere else," Jack says, taking Elsa's hand gently.

Meg and Belle smirk at each other.

"Come visit tomorrow, okay?" Anna says, hugging her sister goodbye.  
"Of course!" Elsa assures her. "I'll be back, later tomorrow."  
"Bye! Have fun!" Meg says, waving goodbye.

Jack and Elsa—holding hands—fly back towards the North Pole.

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Tooth asks with concern.  
"Everything is fine, Tooth," Elsa assures her.  
"Good," Tooth smiles.  
"You had us worried," North says, hugging Elsa once more.  
"Not me," Bunny adds.  
"Gee, thanks," Elsa says sarcastically.  
"So, everything is okay now?" Tooth asks.  
"A OK," Jack answers.  
"Good!" Tooth says.

Tooth flies over to Elsa and examines her teeth.  
"What is she doing?" Elsa asks. Though, the words are garbled due to Tooth's fingers' being in her mouth.  
"They're so perfect!" Tooth says excitedly.  
"Tooth fairy?" Elsa asks.  
"Yup," Jack answers.  
"Tooth, let's not scare our guests away," North says.  
"Oh, right!" Tooth says, taking her fingers back. "Sorry."  
"Its fine," Elsa laughs.

Jack walks over to Elsa and their crystal-blue eyes meet.  
"So… what now?" Elsa asks.  
"Uh…" Jack says, continuing to stare at the teen girl that stands in front of him.  
"Jack?" Elsa asks. "Are you okay?"  
"Hm? What?" Jack asks, blinking and awkwardly looking around.  
"Nope, not awkward at all," Bunny laughs.  
"Oh, hush. They're just kids," North says.

Elsa wanders off and ends up looking around the place.

"Isn't she… wow," Jack says.  
"Just; wow?" Tooth asks teasingly.  
Jack is quickly snapped out of his trance-like state. "Yeah. Wow is an understatement at that!" He answers, quickly chasing after Elsa.

"They're so going to get married," Bunny teases.  
"He's just a boy! And she looks older, doesn't she?" North asks.  
"She's not that old," Tooth answers.  
"Older than him," Bunny adds.  
"Barely," Tooth responds.  
"She's got to be in her 20's," North says.  
"Shouldn't you know?" Bunny asks.  
North simply shrugs.

* * *

"Elsa, wait up!" Jack calls, stumbling around the corner. He skids then crashes into the wall.

Elsa turns around and puts her hand over her mouth in hope to hide her laughter.  
Jack runs over so quickly, that Elsa has to basically catch him before he falls—taking her down with him.  
"Jack," Elsa laughs. "What on earth are you doing?"  
_Awkward_, I Jack's first thought. "Trying to catch up with you…?" He answers  
"Okay," Elsa says, once again trying to hide her laughter.

Both teens walk down the hallway. The silence feels awkward to them both.  
"So…" Jack says.  
Elsa looks at him, eyebrows raised. "So what?" She asks.  
Jack doesn't answer.  
"You don't have to act different around me," Elsa says. "Just, be yourself."  
"Myself?" Jack asks. "I don't know if you'd like that…"  
"Why? Are you some sort of 'mass murderer' that's being hunted down?" Elsa asks sarcastically.  
"No," Jack chuckles.  
"Then, show me who you _really_ are," Elsa smirks.

Jack holds his staff tightly in his hand then flies down the hall.  
"Wait up!" Elsa calls. She quickly follows, flying much more graceful then him—but just as fast.

Both teens fly through a portal and into a large area of snowy mountains.  
"This is my paradise," Jack says, tossing ice around.  
"Looks fun," Elsa responds. She quickly stops flying, then makes snowflakes appear in the sky.  
"Snowflakes?" Jack scoffs. "Try Ice."  
"Ice? I have Ice as well?" Elsa asks.  
"Ice and snow!" Jack answers.  
"How?" Elsa asks.

Jack flies over and takes her hand. Pulling her closer then floating behind her, Jack guides Elsa's hand, showing her how to create the ice.  
"Just like that," He says calmly.  
Elsa turns and looks over her shoulder. With the feeling that he's being watched, Jack looks at her and smiles. "Too close?" He asks.  
"Not at all," She answers.

Elsa quickly turns her attention back to the ice that she's currently forming.

Tons of ice and snow flies around. Both Jack and Elsa fly around, creating tons of frozen fun as they do. Laughing and having an amazing time, This is the first time in months that Elsa has felt happy and free.  
"Try this!" Jack calls. Elsa quickly turns and watches Jack do a back-flip, creating a large snowball in the process.  
"I don't bend that way," Elsa calls.  
"Sure you do!" Jack says, flying over to her.  
"I really don't. Especially in this outfit," Elsa says.  
"Then change," Jack smirks.  
"There's nothing to wear," Elsa responds.

Jack takes Elsa's hand, then the two fly down, landing gently on the top of a snowy mountain.  
"Create a dress—or an outfit of your choice," Jack says.  
"I can't do that," Elsa says.  
"Sure you can! All you have to do is turn that outfit into a different outfit," Jack explains. "Watch, I can do it too."

Elsa steps back and watches as Jack turns his warmer clothes, into clothes made of ice.  
"Now you try," He says.  
"O-Okay," Elsa says, still unsure of all this. "How do we get these powers anyway?"  
"Magic," Jack smirks.  
"Obviously," Elsa laughs.

Jack puts Elsa's hands by her sides.  
"Now, gesture like you want the snow to form," He explains.

Elsa does the "Come Here" motion with her hands and the snow and ice begins to form.  
"Good!" Jack says. "Now make the rest of the dress."  
"How?" Elsa asks.  
"Bring it up as high as you want, then create the sleeves," Jack answers.

Jack helps bring the ice up, but Elsa creates the sleeves.  
"Any other finishing touches?" Jack asks.

Elsa turns her white, running shoes into blue, ice, high heeled shoes.  
"Girls gotta have their shoes," Jack teases.  
"It's a girl thing. Get used to it," Elsa laughs.  
"Anything else?" Jack asks, playing with Elsa's braid. It's like he's admiring her hair.  
"Hm…" Elsa slightly taps her foot, thinking of what else she could add.

Jack's hand moves up Elsa's braid, and he begins playing with her bangs. This she notices.  
"What're you doing?" She asks.

Jack quickly crosses his arms, hiding his hands. "Nothing."  
"Alright," Elsa says. "Well, I guess I'm complete."

Jack steps back and looks Elsa over, head to toe.

She now wears the long, ice dress, with the shoes. But she has no cape this time.  
Her hair is in the same braid, but she has her bangs down instead of brushed back. Her bangs are also more like Anna's, just not brushed to the side.

"Whoa…"  
"Jack, you're drooling again," Tooth says, flying over and closing Jack's mouth. "Miss Elsa, somebody is calling for you."  
"For me? Who?" Elsa asks.  
"A young girl, reddish hair, not very tall, not very old, beautiful smile," Tooth answers.  
"Why was she calling?" Elsa asks, knowing who the girl is.  
"She said she needed help with something. It was important," Tooth answers.  
"I have to go," Elsa says, quickly flying off.  
"Should I come?" Jack asks.  
"This is family stuff, Jack. I have to deal with this alone," Elsa answers. She disappears in an instant.

"I hope everything will be okay," Tooth says with concern.  
"I'm sure it will be," Jack answers.  
"Now, about this Elsa girl," Tooth beings. Jack rolls his eyes and sighs.

* * *

"Anna?" Elsa calls, entering the house.

Anna quickly runs down the stairs and wraps her arms tightly around her older sister.  
"Elsa!"  
"What's wrong?" Elsa asks concerned.  
Anna pulls out of the hug, then steps up the stairs a bit so she reaches her sisters' eyes.  
"Nice dress," She compliments.  
"Thanks," Elsa says quietly.  
"Apparently I'm "Under Age" to be living alone, and if I don't have a legal guardian, I'll be taken into a foster home!" Anna explains sounding terrified.

Elsa doesn't know how to respond. She never even thought of this problem…  
"How did they find out you were living alone?" Elsa asks.  
"I have no idea," Anna answers, brushing her bangs back. But they quickly fall back into place.  
"But, you're almost old enough," Elsa says.  
"Elsa, _you're_ not old enough to be my legal guardian _or_ to live on your own. So, I'm toast," Anna says.  
"What about Meg? Or Belle? Or Julia? Aren't they old enough?" Elsa asks.  
"Meg is the same age as you, Belle is the same age as me, and Julia is younger than me," Anna answers.  
"Well, I'll be 18 later this year. When is Meg's birthday?" Elsa asks.  
"December. They're taking me away in 3 days!" Anna answers.  
"3 Days?!" Elsa asks. Her heartbeat echoes in her ears, racing in her chest.  
"Elsa, I'm 16 years old. I can't legally live on my own. You raising me for all those years was against the law! If they find out that you've been raising me—we're both toast!" Anna explains growing more panicky.  
"Maybe we could say somebody else was raising us," Elsa suggests, walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch.  
"Like who?" Anna asks, following and sitting on the floor. She quickly moves onto her beanbag chair.  
"I can't think of everything!" Elsa answers. "I'm as scared as you are!"  
"Why though? You and Jack can continue to live where you want—I just need your help," Anna says. "I don't know how to live on my own properly, especially when things get rough."  
"Maybe… We could lie about our ages?" Elsa suggests, not knowing what to do.  
"Or lie about someone else's age," Anna says, getting an idea.

Elsa gets the same idea.  
"Rapunzel," They say in unison.

* * *

"So, why am I here?" Rapunzel asks, walking inside the house.  
"We need you to pretend to be older than you are," Anna answers.  
"How old?" Rapunzel asks. She's going along with the plan, not caring how many rules it breaks.  
"Well, Elsa's been raising me since she was… how old?" Anna asks.  
"14," Elsa answers.  
"14?!" Rapunzel asks, shocked. "You've been living alone since you were 14? Why didn't anybody tell me?"  
"Elsa was always good at taking care of us. Nothing went wrong—and if it did, we called somebody like you or Meg for help," Anna answers.  
"Okay, so that's…" Rapunzel begins counting in her head. "Just about 4 years ago."  
"So, she's 22," Elsa says.  
"Do I look 22?" Rapunzel asks.  
"We can make you look 22," Anna answers.

Currently, Rapunzel wears a loose, wavy, purple, tank top, with white caprice and pink flip-flops. Her hair is in a high pony-tail, and she wears no makeup.

"And not 16," Elsa adds.

Elsa and Anna take Rapunzel upstairs.  
"When is the woman coming?" Elsa asks.  
"She's coming at 3pm today to talk to my legal guardian," Anna answers.  
"Why?" Elsa asks, taking down Rapunzel's long, golden blonde hair.  
"I skipped a day of school and got into trouble?" Anna says nervously.  
"Why did you skip school?" Elsa asks, not seeming to care.  
"It's a long story," Anna answers.  
"Anna, I've only been gone for a day," Elsa says.  
"Elsa, you've been gone for a week…" Anna corrects.

Elsa straightens up and turns around. "A week?"  
"Yeah… Just over a week. Maybe, 8 days?" Anna answers.  
"It's only been a day!" Elsa says confused.  
"Maybe time is different where you went with Jack? I don't know. I just know that it's been about 8 days since you left," Anna explains.  
"Sorry for not coming and visiting," Elsa says.  
"Nah, its fine. We've been doing teen stuff, that I would probably get into trouble for, anyway," Anna says, looking through her dresser.  
"What have you been up to?" Elsa sighs, continuing to brush Rapunzel's hair.  
"Teen stuff," Anna answers, putting a grown-up outfit on the desk.  
"What kind of teen stuff?" Elsa asks.  
"Well, we went to a couple of parties—but that was Meg's idea… Hung out at the mall, had boyfriends come ov—you know, it's not really important," Anna answers, dodging the question at the last moment.  
"So, boyfriends have been over, huh?" Elsa asks, not terribly impressed.  
"Oh, let's be honest here," Rapunzel buds in. "Anna is quite responsible for a kid her age, and I don't think we have anything to worry about."  
"Except for boys in my house," Elsa adds.  
"You moved out, so it's technically my house," Anna says.  
"I've paid for it," Elsa argues.  
"Not for the past week," Anna argues.  
"Rent isn't due for another month. I paid it the day before I left," Elsa argues.  
"…I live here," Anna argues.  
"I won that argument," Elsa smirks.

Anna crosses her arms and sits down.  
"Oh, come on. Get a sense of humor," Elsa teases.  
"You know about Humor?" Anna teases back.  
"Hush it, you," Elsa says.  
"Hush it, you," Anna mocks in a childish voice.  
"Real mature, Anna," Elsa says, continuing to do Rapunzel's hair.  
"Real mature, Elsa," Anna mocks in a childish voice.  
"Okay, stop it," Elsa says slightly annoyed.  
"Okay, stop it," Anna mocks.  
"Anna, stop," Elsa says growing more annoyed.  
"Elsa, stop," Anna mocks.  
"Anna Elizabeth, I said stop," Elsa says even more annoyed and growing frustrated.  
"Elsa Madeleine, I said stop," Anna mocks.  
"You two are so annoying, and really suck at arguing," Rapunzel sighs.  
"Punz—actually, you're right," Elsa says.  
"Punz—actually you're right," Anna repeats.  
"Anna!" Elsa shouts annoyed. "Please, stop repeating everything I say!"  
"Elsa!" Anna shouts teasingly. "Please, come back home for a bit. I miss you." She calms down on the last 2 sentences.

A warm feeling spreads deep in Elsa's heart. She never really knew how much Anna loved her and cared about her and looked up to her.  
"I will soon. I promise," Elsa says, gently putting her hand on Anna's cheek. Anna smiles and puts her hand on top of Elsa's.

A knock at the front door interrupts everything.  
"Rapunzel, get dressed," Elsa quickly says.  
"Elsa, your dress," Anna says concerned. "It's ice. What if she notices?"  
"Then she notices and we wing it," Elsa answers.

Anna stays and helps Rapunzel get ready, while Elsa races down the stairs and opens the door.  
"Ah, Miss Christian," The social worker says. "My name is Danielle Chaulk. Call me what you'd like. May I come in?"  
"Y-Yes of course," Elsa says, opening the door wider. "Make yourself at home."  
"Thank you," Danielle says, sitting on the couch, looking around the place.

Nervously, Elsa quickly runs back up the stairs. She then runs halfway down. "I'll be right back," She says, before turning and running back up the stairs.

Elsa runs back into the bathroom.  
"Good, she's dressed," She says, quickly fixing Rapunzel's bun.  
"Yup," Anna says, putting her hands on her hips and looking at Rapunzel head to toe. "She looks so much older."  
"I feel older too," Rapunzel says. "Oh, and Elsa, I'm kinda borrowing your blue and black bra."  
"What? Why?" Elsa asks confused.  
"Needed something bigger than my size," Rapunzel teases.  
"Mrs Chaulk is downstairs waiting. No time for teasing games," Elsa says, a little impatiently due to nerves.  
"Mrs Chaulk? As in Chalk? This is going to be hard…" Anna laughs.  
"No making fun of the woman that can take you away," Elsa says firmly.

All 3 girls quickly rush back downstairs, standing awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Ahem," Rapunzel says.

Danielle turns and faces them, putting the picture back down.  
"Sorry, Miss…" Danielle doesn't know Rapunzel's name.  
"Oh, I'm Rapunzel Corona," Rapunzel says, shaking Danielle's hand.  
"Rapunzel? Like from the fairytale?" Danielle asks confused.  
"Indeed," Rapunzel answers.  
"So, what's needed to be talked about?" Elsa asks, trying to hide her nervousness. _Wait, did that sentence make any sense?_

Danielle sits back down on the couch.  
Rapunzel and Elsa sit across from her on the other couch; Anna falls onto her beanbag chair—practically lying down.

"So, what's been going on the past few years, hm?" Danielle asks curiously, flipping through a folder. "It says here that your mother and father passed away when you were 14, correct?"  
"Yeah," Elsa answers quietly and sadly.  
"And, who has been taking care of you and your sister?" Danielle asks.  
"I-I have," Rapunzel answers.  
"You have? I'm sorry, but you exactly are you?" Danielle asks.  
"I'm Rapunzel Corona. Elsa and Anna's cousin," Rapunzel answers.  
"What is your age? Are you old enough to be watching them?" Danielle asks.  
"22. I'll be 23 this year," Rapunzel answers, playing her character pretty well.  
"Mhm," Danielle says. "So, if you've been raising these two for the past 4 years, why have I never been informed of this?"  
"Guess you're not as loved as you thought," Rapunzel says nastily.  
Elsa slightly nudges Rapunzel's arm.  
"That was rude of me. Sorry," Rapunzel says as if she had a gun pressed against her head.  
"Miss Christian, you understand that Anna has been living alone for the past week, correct?" Danielle asks, turning her attention to Elsa.  
"Rapunzel has been here watching after her," Elsa says.

Danielle shakes her head and everybody grows worried.  
"I've been watching you all very closely, Miss Christian, and every day, Anna leaves this house alone and returns with a few friends who always end up leaving later on," She explains.

Anna nervously bites her lip, Elsa sighs and closes her eyes, Rapunzel sits back and sighs.

"I think we're done here," Danielle says, standing up.  
"Mrs Chaulk, please don't send me away," Anna nearly begs, standing up quickly.  
"Anna, you know and I know what is best for you. But it is clear that your sister and cousin do not," Danielle explains. "What's done is done."

Anna angrily leaves the room and heads up the stairs. "I'm not going anywhere, and you can't make me!" She yells, going into her room and closing the door. She didn't slam it, which surprised Elsa and Rapunzel.

"I'm out too," Rapunzel says, standing up. "Sorry I couldn't help." She turns and faces Danielle. "If you even try to take Anna away from us, you will be facing a difficult life." With that, she also goes upstairs.

Elsa stands up.  
"You have something to say?" Danielle asks.  
"I do," Elsa answers, walking over to the woman that she towers over. (Elsa's 5'10, Danielle is about 5'0)  
Danielle gulps and takes a step back, looking up at the teen.  
"Rapunzel's right. If you even try to take Anna away from us, you will be facing a difficult life," Elsa says.  
"Threatening is illegal," Danielle says, her voice trembling.  
"Oh, dear, we're not threatening anything that breaks the law. But we are threatening do completely destroy your life in every legal way possible. You've been warned. So think before you make your next act," Elsa says firmly.

Danielle backs towards the door, but Elsa stays closely behind. She's not a threatening-looking person, but the fact that she's 10 inches taller is a little (or a lot) threatening.

"What's done is done," Danielle says, turning the door handle cowardly.  
"Then it's done. But Anna's not going anywhere," Elsa responds.  
"You don't make that decision, miss. I do. And since you're underage, you are not legally in charge of Anna," Danielle says.  
"Maybe I'm not. She's in charge of herself. And she said she's staying, so she's staying," Elsa says.  
"Anna is just a kid. She doesn't know what's best for her. There is nothing you can do about it. Tomorrow, Anna will be taken," Danielle says, opening the door and leaving the house.

Elsa puts her hand on the door and doorframe.  
"Mrs Chaulk," She begins, looking down at the porch.

Danielle stops and turns around, causing Elsa to look up.  
"I just thought you should know that my family has quite a bit of money, and we will not hesitate to use it against you. And may I remind you of _my_ authority in this town? I stand way higher than you, and I would not suggest pushing my buttons," Elsa says firmly.

Danielle sighs and steps forward.  
"Threaten all you'd like. Anna will be gone tomorrow," She says, hiding how terrified she really is. Danielle understands how much power Elsa has in this city, and how wealthy she is—but she doesn't want to accept that fact that a teenager is kicking her ass in this battle to see who keeps Anna.

Elsa closes the door and leans against it, holding back tears. She won't have Anna taken away from her. Not after everything. She won't let that happen. She can't!

"Is she gone?" Rapunzel asks, walking downstairs in her normal outfit.  
"Yeah," Elsa answers, taking a deep breath and wiping away the few tears the escaped her eyes.  
"Is everything fixed?" Rapunzel asks.  
Elsa slightly shakes her head. "Thank you for trying to help. I really appreciate it."  
"Hey, no problem. If you ever need anything else, just call me. I'm always available for you two," Rapunzel assures her.  
"Thank you," Elsa says warmly.

Both girls tightly hug each other, then Rapunzel goes home.

Elsa walks upstairs and slowly opens Anna's door. All the lights in the room are off—except for a small, tinker bell nightlight next to Anna's bed.  
All Elsa can see is Anna's light auburn hair. The rest of her is buried in the silver/grey, bed sheets.  
Elsa presumes Anna asleep, so she leaves the room, closing the door.

Anna hears the door close and locks her phone for a second. She sits up but sees nobody around, so she lies back down, unlocks her phone, and continues to play Slenderman.

* * *

Elsa walks into the bathroom. She flicks on the light, then closes and locks the door.  
Taking another stress-filled deep breath, Elsa stands in front of the mirror with her hands on opposite sides of the sink, pressing hard against the white, tile counters.  
Elsa looks up at her reflection. "They can't take her," She says quietly.  
"Can't take who?" Jack asks, sitting in the window sill.

Elsa jumps due to being startled. She presses her hand on her chest, covering her necklace, then she faces Jack.  
"What're you doing here?" She asks.  
"You've been gone quite a while," Jack answers. "Any problems?"  
"A lot," Elsa answers, sitting on the counter.  
"Anything I can do to help?" Jack asks, swinging his legs inside the house and putting his bare feet onto the cold, grey tiled floor.  
"Not really," Elsa answers depressingly.  
"I'm sure there's something I can do," Jack says.  
"Like what?" Elsa asks.  
"See, that's where you tell me," Jack answers.  
"But I don't know what to do," Elsa explains.  
"Sure you do. You're you! Elsa Kristen!" Jack says.  
"Christian," Elsa corrects.  
"Yeah, that!" Jack says. "You can do so much already, so you can definitely keep Anna here!"  
"Anna," Elsa corrects. (Jack said Anne-ah, instead of 'Auna')  
"Yeah, that!" Jack laughs.  
"Fail," Elsa smirks.  
"Quite a bit, actually," Jack says, putting his hands on the window frame. "Nice house."  
"Expensive house," Elsa sighs.  
"It's huge, Elsa. And fancy, and—how do you afford this? And why do you have such a big house?" Jack asks.  
"How do we afford it?" Elsa repeats. "Well, we have more money than you think. Why do we have such a big house?"  
Jack simply watches as her expression changes.  
"Our mother loved this house," Elsa says with a faint smile. "I grew up here. I was born here. Literally."  
"Literally?" Jack asks shocked.  
"Yeah, my mother doesn't like hospitals," Elsa answers.  
"I'll try to get over that…" Jack says, trying to clear his head.  
"We did everything in this house. As a family," Elsa explains, going through all her memories.  
"And Anna?" Jack asks.  
"She wasn't born here—or completely raised here," Elsa answers. "In fact, we didn't grow up together."  
"What?" Jack asks shocked.  
"When I was about 2, my parents split up," Elsa begins. "Not too much longer later, Anna was born. But she was then given to my father due to parental rights. Growing up, I had that empty feeling of; knowing I had a baby sister, but not ever being allowed to see her or meet her. So, it was just mom and I. Then when I was about… 4, I think—my father died in a car accident. The woman he was engaged to left, and left Anna with some strangers."

Jack's heart drops, and he begins feeling awful for both girls.

"So, one day we got a call that said 'we found your baby'. But, we never knew she was missing. I still remember the day that mom and I went to the police station—and I met my baby sister for the first time. She was nearly 1 year old, and was instantly the person I cared about most. From that day for a few years, Anna and I grew up together," Elsa explains. "When I was about 6, Anna being 3, she got quite sick and ended up in the children's hospital. I was never told what was wrong with her—I was just told to say my goodbyes."

Both teens slightly tear up, but try to hide it.

"Then mom and I moved to Portugal, leaving Anna in Norway with our cousin, Rapunzel. So when Anna got better, she stayed with Punz for quite some time. Back in Portugal, mom had to stay for a while—so I wasn't able to go back and see Anna," Elsa explains. "I was never told why we couldn't go back. But 3 years past, and we finally did. By this point, I was 9 and Anna was 6. We stayed together and lived together, doing everything together all the time. Then when I was 11, Anna was 8; mom was diagnosed with bone cancer. And that's when everything began to go downhill."

Jack is now sitting on the counter next to Elsa, holding her hand in both of his.

"A few years passed by, and the cancer was starting to get better. But a little after my 13th birthday, Anna was 10 at this point, the cancer returned stronger and meaner," Elsa continues. "Anna was sent to live with Rapunzel again while mom was treated to get better." She pauses and takes a deep breath, tightly holding Jack's hand.  
She's never talked to anybody about this. Never told anybody, never spoken of it, never even written it down somewhere. It's remained bottled up inside, tearing away and destroying her life.

"On November 13th that year, she died in the hospital in the night when we were both asleep," She says as a tear rolls down her cheek.  
"I remember waking up to the sound of machines making weird noises. I tried to wake her up, but she didn't respond. I felt for a pulse, then put my ear to her mouth and listened—but heard and felt nothing. That's when I knew that…" Unable to hold it back, Elsa begins crying and Jack quickly hugs her close—forgetting about everything else.  
"That's—when I knew that she was gone," Elsa finishes.  
"I don't know what to say," Jack admits quietly.  
"I don't either," Elsa admits, releasing the hug and wiping away her tears. "About 3 hours or so after she died, I called the Corona family. Aunt Primrose was the first to find out, then I asked her not to tell Anna and that I'd rather tell her myself. So later that day, Anna and I got reunited and I told her what had happened. The way she acted… the way she looked at me when I told her… You can't ever change the past. You can't ever change your decisions. You can't ever unsee something."  
"You made the right choice by telling her. And you know that," Jack says.  
"But, did I?" Elsa asks.  
"She had a right to know. And believe me. It hurts less when the person you love most tells you," Jack answers.  
"I know," Elsa sighs. She's still shaking slightly, and her cheeks are nearly completely pink. "Thank you," She says.  
"For what?" Jack asks confused.  
"For letting me talk to you and not running off," Elsa answers. "It feels better now that I've told somebody."  
"You know why?" Jack asks.  
"Why?" Elsa asks.  
"Because you've admitted it. You accepted it. You've convinced yourself completely that _this_ is reality, _this_ is where we are today, _this_ is who you are," Jack answers.  
"Who am I?" Elsa asks unsure.  
"You? You are… Whoever you want to be," Jack answers.

Elsa gets lost in thought. _Who is she?_

* * *

Elsa slowly wakes up to the sound of knocking. "Anna, get the door," She whines, pulling her pillow over her head. The knocking continues. "Anna!"  
After the knocking continues, Elsa sighs and gets out of bed, slowly making her way downstairs and opening the front door with a snappy "What?"

"I forgot my key," Anna says awkwardly. She nudges her way past her half-asleep sister, then walks into the kitchen. "Sorry for waking you."  
"Where've you been?" Elsa asks tiredly.  
"Went to the library," Anna answers. She turns around—and Elsa's gone. "Elsa?"

Anna puts her jacket on the table then walks into the living room to find Elsa asleep on the couch. Anna rolls her eyes and smiles before getting a blanket and covering Elsa.

**_Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock…_**

Anna unlocks and opens the door. "Oh, hey Jack. Come on in," She says, opening the door more.  
"Thanks," Jack says, slowly entering the house and looking around. "Nice place."  
"Thanks," Anna says, closing the door.

Jack makes his way over to Elsa and tucks her hair behind her ear. "She's so tired," Anna says.  
"Yeah," Jack says, tilting his head slightly and looking at Elsa's closed eyes.  
"Guess she was up late," Anna says from the kitchen.  
"Yeah," Jack responds quietly. His eyes move back and forth between her eyes and her lips.  
"Don't do anything stupid," Anna says, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Startled, Jack slightly jumps and looks at the redhead.  
"I-I won't. You can trust me," He says.  
"Mhm," Anna waves him off, then goes back upstairs.

Jack sits down on the other couch and continues to watch Elsa sleep.  
"Why are you staring at me?" Elsa asks tiredly.  
Jack quickly looks away and gets an awkward behavior. "How did you—"  
"Heard you and Anna talking, then felt the awe in your eyes looking at me," Elsa answers, slightly sitting up.  
"Oh.." Jack says, slightly ashamed.  
"So, Jack Frost. Got any plans for today?" Elsa asks, brushing her hair with her fingers.  
"I did. Then I met you," Jack smirks.  
"Well, why don't you continue your plans," Elsa smirks.  
"Because," Jack says, sitting up and leaning forward across the table. "I'd rather spend my day with a pretty girl."  
"Where are you going to find a pretty girl?" Elsa asks, rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes.  
"I'm looking at one," Jack smirks.

Elsa slowly puts her hands down. "As sweet as that is, I just woke up—so I am not the prettiest girl of all time."  
"I beg to differ," Jack winks. "Even first thing in the morning you're stunning."  
"Are you hitting on me again?" Elsa asks, standing up and slowly heading the stairs. "Because _friends_ don't normally flirt."

_Friends? Just, friends? Nope. Sorry Elsa, but I am not giving up yet._

"Who said we were just friends?" Jack asks as Elsa walks up the stairs.  
"Who said we were anything _more_ than just friends?" Elsa asks, entering the bathroom and locking the door.  
"Damn, she got me," Jack says, stopping at the end of the stairs. "Oh, she's good. But that doesn't change the fact that I will win this game…"  
"Good luck with that," Anna says, running down the stairs, past Jack, then into the dining room.  
"Whose side are you on?" Jack asks. "And who exactly are you...?"

Anna opens her laptop then sits down at the table. Quickly typing something out, Jack is amazed at how fast her fingers are moving across the keys.

"I'm Anna—Elsa's younger and only sister. I've been here to judge the people she hangs out with, but hey; that's what little sisters are for," Anna answers.  
"Judge me then," Jack says, sitting down at the table.  
"Well," Anna begins, glancing up at Jack—but still continuing to type. "You seem nice—but way to pushy. Flirting is good, but Elsa doesn't take much affect to that. You seem too skinny for my liking in a boy, but you're not too thin. You're good looking and tall—short men are not the best—and you seem to have a lot of things in common with Elsa."  
"Not too judgy. But, I understand where you're coming from. You're jealous, aren't you," Jack says.  
"Jealous?" Anna scoffs.  
"Because Elsa has a guy crushing on her—and you have nobody," Jack says.

Somebody taps Jack on the shoulder, and he slowly turns around.  
"I have him," Anna laughs. "Kristoff, meet Jack. Jack, meet my boyfriend, Kristoff."

Jack stands up, but even standing—Kristoff is much taller and muscular.  
"Oh, uh… Hi," Jack says, stepping back a bit.  
"Teasing my girlfriend?" Kristoff asks.  
"Definitely not, man. Don't worry," Jack answers.  
"Oh, Jack," Anna sighs.

She stands up and walks over next to Kristoff. Both of them cross their arms at the same time.  
"You better not do anything stupid," Anna says.  
"We'll be watching you," Kristoff adds.  
"You two are creepy," Jack says, sitting back down at the table.

Anna and Kristoff look at each other, smirking. "Thank you."

"Like your outfit," Kristoff says.  
"It's not fancy," Anna says.

(Anna wears a green, tee-shirt, with white shorty-shorts and currently no shoes. Her hair is in two side ponies, and her bangs are brushed to the right)

"It's still cute," Kristoff says, putting his hands on her tiny hips.

"Keep it clean," Elsa says, walking through the dining room and into the kitchen.  
"Elsa, wait!" Jack says, falling out of his chair and stumbling into the kitchen.

Anna and Kristoff quietly laugh before sitting back down at the table, where Anna continues working.

Jack enters the kitchen, slamming into Elsa and they both fall to the ground.  
"Ow," Elsa says annoyed.  
"Sorry," Jack says awkwardly.

Elsa stands up and faces Jack; and he once again stares at her.  
"You're staring again," Elsa sighs, looking for breakfast.  
"Sorry," Jack says. "…Again…"

(Elsa wears a blue tee-shirt, with dark blue tights, and still her ice shoes. Her hair is in a ponytail, and her bangs are brushed straight down)

"Why'd you change out of your ice dress?" Jack asks.  
"Don't want people to suspect anything," Elsa answers, taking a Tupperware of triple-chocolate muffins out of the cupboard. "Muffin?" She offers.  
"What kind?" Jack asks, tempted by the treats.  
"Triple chocolate," Elsa answers.

The door bursts open and Anna runs into the kitchen, taking 2 muffins.  
"When did we get these?" She asks, already half-way finished eating one.  
"Don't talk with your mouth full," Elsa says, with her mouth full.

Anna slightly glares at her.  
"You just did!" She says. "Need milk," She adds.

Elsa opens the fridge and pours Anna a glass of milk. The redhead drinks it all down at once, and leaves Jack shocked.  
"Man, you ladies can eat!" He says.  
"It's a family thing," Elsa responds, also having a glass of milk.

Kristoff enters the kitchen and sits at the mini, rounded table that sits in the corner of the room.  
"Who wants a muffin?" Elsa asks in a silly voice.  
"Oh, I wish I could—but I'm stuffed," Anna answers in a low voice.  
"Why won't you let me die?" Elsa asks, using a high pitched voice.  
"Suicidal muffin?" Jack asks confused.  
"ASDF movies," Elsa answers. "Wanna muffin?"  
"Please," Jack answers.

After breakfast, a knock at the door sends everybody into a slight panic.  
"I-It should be Meg," Anna says, walking to the door. "She said she'd be here today."

Anna slowly opens the door—but the woman on the other side is not Megara.  
"I need to speak with Miss Elsa Christian please," Danielle says.  
"O-Okay," Anna says nervously. "Elsa, it's for you."

Elsa slowly walks over to the door.  
"May I speak with you please?" Danielle asks, gesturing outside.  
"Uh, sure," Elsa answers nervously. She steps outside onto the porch, closing the door behind her.

Danielle walks down the steps and leans on the railing, while Elsa sits on the porch.  
"What's this about?" Elsa asks.  
"Well, I thought about what you said," Danielle answers. "And I've decided that; if you have somebody of legal age that can live here and is willing to take care of Anna in a responsible manner…" She pauses for a second. "Then Anna can stay."

A rush of relief and excitement quickly runs through Elsa. She nearly squeals and smiles, but manages to hold it back.  
"Thank you," She says, trying to keep her voice level. Though, it's higher than normal and slightly pitched.  
"You're most welcome, Miss Christian," Danielle says, turning and leaving.

Elsa slowly stands up and walks inside. Everybody looks at her nervously.  
"What'd she say?" Anna asks worried.  
"That you can stay," Elsa answers.

Both girls end up squealing and laughing, hugging each other and jumping around excitedly.  
"Girls," Jack smirks, rolling his eyes.  
"Teenage girls," Kristoff adds.

The front door opens. Meg, Belle, and Julia walk inside and Rapunzel quickly follows.  
"She's staying!" Elsa says excitedly.  
"I'm staying!" Anna says in the same way.

Everybody else quickly grows joyful as well.

* * *

"Today was pretty eventful," Jack says, sitting up on the snowy mountains.  
"It was," Elsa agrees, looking out over the night time city.  
"Would it be totally crazy if I asked you out?" Jack asks nervously.  
"Depends," Elsa answers, not really listening to what he said.  
"Well, then," Jack says, taking Elsa's hand nervously. "Will you be my girlfriend?"  
Elsa sighs and tilts her head, making eye contact with the teen boy. "Do I want to make it that easy for you?" She asks, teasingly.  
"Oh, please?" Jack asks.  
"Okay," Elsa answers.

Jack looks at her joyfully, but slightly confused.  
"Okay; I'll go out with you," Elsa answers.

Jack quickly hugs her and she hugs him back.  
"On one condition," She adds. He sighs heavily and pulls out of the hug. "What's the condition?" He asks.  
"Don't spoil me," Elsa answers.  
"I promise," Jack says.

* * *

**Told you it was touchy. I teared up.. Did you tear up?**

**Thanks so much for reading! Chapter 3 will be up soon :D**

**-Annika**


	3. Getting To Know Elsa: Part II

**This chapter is short. Not even 3 thousand words! But, I posted a chapter earlier today.**

**This chapter is set _3 months later_ just after their relationship set off. But they haven't had any kisses or... other stuff with each other. Just basically acted like close friends. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the reviews, views, follows and favs! :D**

**Disclamer: I do not own Frozen or the characters. All rights belong to Disney Animation Studios.  
I do not own Rise Of The Guardians or the characters. All rights belong to DreamWorks Animation Studios.**

* * *

"That's cute," Jack laughs.  
"Is it though?" Elsa asks, unsure. She takes off her sunglasses and puts them aside, brushing her hair back and out of her face.  
"It's adorable," Jack answers, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "Am I even allowed in here?"  
"Why not? You're with me," Elsa answers, putting on a different pair of sunglasses. "I like these ones."  
"I'll buy you whatever you want," Jack smirks.  
"That's sweet; but I can buy my own stuff," Elsa insists.

Elsa turns and looks in the mirror. "It's gorgeous…" She says surprised.

Elsa wears a high-low dress. It's strapless and completely black, with a tight black belt that sits right under her breasts. The short part falls half-way down her thighs, while the back trails behind her barely touching the floor/ground.

"It's adorable," Jack says, stunned. "And…"  
"And what?" Elsa asks, turning back to him.  
"And…" Jack says.  
"Earth to Jack," Elsa says, clapping her hands. Her fingers slightly touch his nose.  
"Sorry," He says, snapping out of his trance-like state. "Its sexy."  
"Sexy?" Elsa asks, turning back to the mirror. "It's the shoes, isn't it? They're too high…"  
"Well, do you want me to be honest?" Jack asks, walking behind her and putting his hands on her hips.  
"Yes," She answers.  
"The shoes make you really tall," He answers. "What about these?" Jack picks up a beautiful pair of fancy black flats that match with the dress very well.  
"I love this," Elsa says, looking in the mirror again.  
"I love this, too," Jack says, beginning to kiss Elsa's neck.

Elsa laughs, tilting her head slightly. "Stop it," She laughs quietly, trying not to let anybody else hear her.  
"Why?" He asks.  
"We're in public, dork," Elsa answers, turning around and facing her new boyfriend.  
"So? The door is shut and locked," Jack says.  
"We're in the girls change room," Elsa reminds him.  
"See me caring?" Jack asks, kissing her neck again.  
"Nope," Elsa answers. She kisses his cheek then walks off, picking up her purse and looking through it.  
"What're you looking for?" Jack asks.  
"My wallet," Elsa answers. "It's not here…"  
"So we can't get the dress? No, I can buy it," Jack says.  
"Jack, you can't afford this dress," Elsa sighs sadly.  
"Sure I can. How much is it?" Jack asks.  
"$1,500," Elsa answers.

Jack chokes on the words. "**Fifteen Hundred Dollars?!**"  
"Jack, keep your voice down," Elsa whispers firmly.  
"Oh, right…" Jack says. "Fifteen Hundred Dollars?!" He yells but whispering.

Elsa walks back over to the mirror and looks at the dress once more.  
"Unzip?" She asks, lifting her hair.

Jack unzips her dress then steps back.  
"Thanks. I can never reach the damn zippers," Elsa says, sliding the dress off then putting it aside.  
"You're so skinny," Jack says shocked.  
"Sort of," Elsa says, looking in the mirror. She puts her hands on her stomach then slightly turns to the left. "Suppose I could drop a few pounds. According to that site online, I'm overweight."  
"Overweight?" Jack asks sounding furious.

He quickly walks over and grabs Elsa's arms, holding them in front of her.  
"Do you see how tiny your arms are?" He asks.  
"Yeah, I guess so," Elsa answers.

Jack turns her around. "Do you see how tiny your stomach is?" He asks.  
"Sure," Elsa answers.  
"You're the average weight—if not smaller—for a teenage girl your age," Jack says firmly. "So don't make yourself smaller, understand?"  
"I sort of understand, yeah," Elsa answers.  
"How much do you weigh, anyway? Are you even healthy?" Jack asks.  
"Jack, you clearly have never seen a girl," Elsa answers, stepping onto the scale.  
"Not a girl in just her underwear…" Jack corrects. "And I swear, if you're considered 'overweight', then I want to be 'overweight."

Elsa slightly smiles.  
"What website did you use, anyway?" Jack asks, watching the numbers on the scale think.  
"Some stupid sight," Elsa answers.

The scale stops at 135 pounds.  
"You're average," Jack assures her.  
"How much should I weigh?" Elsa asks slightly worried.  
"At your age and height, you should weigh 135-165," Jack answers.  
"So, I'm perfect then," Elsa says.  
"Always," Jack says sweetly.

"Is there a boy in there?" A worker asks, knocking on the door.  
"A boy?" Elsa asks, looking at Jack with wide eyes. "No! No boy! Just me and my friend, Jackie."  
"Jackie?" Jack whines.  
"Hurry up, ladies. You've been in there for quite some time," The worker says.

Elsa puts the dress back on and Jack zips it up.  
"Are you allowed to wear this out?" Jack asks quietly.  
"Guess we'll find out," Elsa answers.

She takes Jack's hoody off him and tosses it aside.  
"Hey, what're you doing?" Jack asks.  
"Put these on," Elsa answers, shoving her old outfit into his arms.  
"Girl clothes? Really?" Jack sighs.  
"It's a tee shirt," Elsa says.  
"With leggings! I don't have girl legs!" Jack says.  
"Just change your shirt into that shirt. Keep the blue, baggy leggings you have now," Elsa says, putting her things back into her purse.  
"I have to dress up as a girl?" Jack whines.  
"Just for now," Elsa says, turning away as Jack changes.

"Alright ladies, times up," The worker says, returning to the door.  
"Okay," Elsa says.

She turns back around to Jack.  
"Something wrong? Other than the fact that I'm dress as a girl…" Jack asks.  
"Short hair, no cleavage," Elsa answers.  
"So? Not all girls have boobs," Jack laughs.  
"Point taken… But all girls have at least some kind of chest," Elsa responds.  
"So I have to wear a boob holder?" Jack complains.  
"It's called a bra. And yes," Elsa says.  
"Dammit," Jack pouts.

* * *

Elsa slowly opens the change room door and steps out.  
Jack flips his hoody over his head then slowly follows.

"All girls, eh?" The worker asks.  
"Yup," Elsa answers, walking past the staff.  
"Mhm," The worker says, not truly believing.

Elsa quickly grabs Jack's hand and goes into a cleaning closet.  
"What're we doing in here?" Jack asks.  
"I do things differently," Elsa answers.  
"We're stealing the dress, aren't we," Jack sighs.  
"Yup," Elsa says, taking off the tags and dropping them on the floor. "And the shoes."

Jack gets dressed in his normal clothes, then gives them to Elsa. She shoves them into her purse, then swings it over her shoulder.  
"Let's go," She says.  
"You're a bad example," Jack laughs, teasingly.

Elsa slightly ignores Jack's comment, and walks out of the store wearing the $1500 dress.

Once outside, Jack and Elsa quickly run to Elsa's car and quickly get in.  
"That was actually fun," Jack says.  
"And stupid," Elsa adds, turning on the car before strapping in.

Elsa quickly drives down the road.  
"Look, we've been a couple for… 3 months now," Jack begins.  
Elsa slightly glances over at him before turning her attention back to the road. "And now that we've been together, you're seeing the real me and you're not liking it," Elsa says.  
"No," Jack says. "I just think that maybe shoplifting a $1500 is a bad idea, and could get us into some serious trouble. But since is the first dress/item you've stolen, I'll let it go for now. But no more shoplifting please."

Elsa agrees with Jack's statement.  
"I had to shoplift to survive while growing up," She sighs.  
"Why?" Jack asks.  
"Couldn't afford to buy everything at the time and most people wondered why a 15 year old girl was buying child and baby stuff," Elsa answers.  
"Why baby stuff?" Jack asks confused.  
"Ah. So you don't know about that yet…" Elsa says. Her grip on the steering wheel tightens, and Jack notices.  
"Know about what?" He asks, growing slightly nervous.  
"Well, my dad's wife—the widow bitch who left Anna behind—had a baby," Elsa answers.  
"Where's the child now?" Jack asks. "Wait—you raised a baby and Anna?"  
"The baby is about 4 years old now," Elsa answers. "She's still living with Anna at home."

Jack sighs and sits back in his seat. "You're leaving Anna to raise a 4 year old?"  
"No," Elsa quickly answers. "Yes? Ugh, I don't know. I don't really want to leave—but if I stay, I have to go to school—which I cannot do."  
"Why can't you go to school?" Jack asks confused.  
"Because my reputation got messed up even more when my ice was revealed in violence," Elsa answers.  
"I know how you feel. Well, sort of," Jack says.  
"Sort of?" Elsa asks.  
"I wasn't born with my magical ability," Jack admits.  
"How'd you get it?" Elsa asks.  
"I uh…" Jack begins, taking a deep breath nervously. "I died saving my sisters life. A few hundred years later, I returned as Jack Frost."  
"You're not alive?" Elsa asks, quickly looking at Jack and pulling the car over to the side of the road.  
"I'm a winter spirit," Jack answers. "I'm considered alive—but I'm not… Well, I don't actually know how to explain. I'm alive and I'm human—" Jack has no idea how to explain this.  
"You're alive, and you're human—except you have ice magic, you're a winter spirit, and you're over 300 years old," Elsa says, understanding. "It makes sense."  
"How? Wait, what?" Jack asks confused and shocked that Elsa understands.  
"Jack, I know you're human. And I believe you and trust you," Elsa answers.

Jack smiles warmly. "Thank you."  
Elsa smiles back. "How did you become a Winter Spirit anyway?"

Jack sits up in his seat, slightly fidgeting.  
"My little sister Mary and I were out skating on a frozen pond. She got stuck on the ice and I saved her life. But in the end, I fell through the ice," Jack explains.  
"Why didn't you swim back to the surface?" Elsa asks. Her heart aches. She never knew Jack's story—even though they've been together for 3 months.  
"I must've hit my head on the ice before falling. I was told—and I guess—I froze. Or got to cold, then drowned. Either way, the last thing I remember seeing is the moon," Jack answers.  
"That's horrible," Elsa says. Shock and sadness fills her voice.  
"In some ways," Jack says. "I mean, sure I lost my old life. But, now I have a new life. With a new job, new friends, you, and the feeling that; I saved my sisters life."  
"You're an amazing person," Elsa smiles warmly.  
Jack smiles back, honestly not knowing what to say.

The car is silent for a little while before Jack speaks up.  
"How did you get your ice magic?" He asks.  
"No clue," Elsa answers.  
"Have you ever wanted to find out?" Jack asks.  
"I haven't until now," Elsa smirks.  
"I know what we're doing tomorrow," Jack smirks.  
"Discovering more of my magic," Elsa says.

Slowly, Elsa purses her lips then leans towards Jack. Jack does the same then leans towards Elsa.  
They stop about 2 inches away from each other. Speaking to each other with their eyes.  
They put their foreheads against each other, and their noses slightly touch. Now so close, they can feel each others' breath.  
Just before their lips connect a car parks in front of them and honks the horn, startling both teens.

"So close," Jack whispers to himself with disappointed. Elsa sighs, also disappointed.

Rapunzel jumps out of her car and runs over to the window on Elsa's side.  
"What's up?" Elsa asks, rolling down the window.  
"I've got bad news," Rapunzel answers sadly. "Meet me at your place in 15 minutes."

Before Elsa can respond, Rapunzel has gotten back into her car and driven off.

Elsa starts the car then heads towards home.

"You're home," Anna says, though she's not as excited as she usually is.  
"I'm home," Elsa says. "What's going on?" She asks.  
"I-I'm moving," Rapunzel answers sadly.  
"What?" Elsa asks.  
"My mother got a better job and a better house," Rapunzel answers.  
"Where are you going?" Elsa asks.  
"Probably Sweden," Rapunzel answers. "Or Germany. Somewhere nearby."

"But you can't leave!" Anna says. "Not after—everything!"  
"I don't want too, but I have too," Rapunzel says, just as upset as the others.

"I'm gonna… just, go to bed," Anna says quietly. She turns around and runs up the stairs, quickly entering her room before gently closing the door.

"Not taking it well?" Meg asks concerned.  
"Not really," Elsa answers.  
"So, first the issue with the guardianship and now Punz is gone. Your lives must suck," Julia sighs.  
"Sometimes," Elsa sighs. "Go home."  
"That was…" Belle begins.  
"Bitchy? Yes, it was. Julia, out, now," Elsa says firmly.

Julia rolls her eyes and leaves the house.  
"Issues with Julie?" Jack asks.  
"Julia," Elsa corrects. "Yes. And what is up with you and names?"  
"I don't have an issue with names!" Jack defends.  
"You mispronounced Anna's name as Anna, you said my last name was Kristen instead of Christian, and you just called her Julie instead of Julia," Elsa argues.

Jack opens his mouth to argue—but quickly realizes; Elsa's right.  
"You win this round," He sighs.  
Elsa smirks then escorts Belle and Meg out the door. "Come back at anytime," She says.  
"We will," Both girls say in unison.

Anna slowly walks down the stairs. "Can you two leave?" She asks, walking into the kitchen.  
"Leave?" Elsa asks confused, following Anna into the kitchen. Jack quickly follows her.  
"It's nothing personal," Anna says, getting a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk. "I just… want a little alone time. That's all."  
"O-Oh okay," Elsa says. "I understand. I guess we'll be back tomorrow then?"  
"Be back before midnight please," Anna says. "I don't like being alone for too long."  
"Okay. We'll be back by midnight," Elsa says.

Without hesitation, Elsa quickly hugs her little sister close. "Things will start to get better," She says.  
"Things got much better when you came back," Anna responds. "And I hope that you never leave again—even though, someday you will."  
"I won't ever leave you. I promise," Elsa promises, kissing Anna's forehead. "Bye for now."  
"Bye for now," Anna says, slightly waving them goodbye.

"Today has been eventful," Jack smirks.  
"Funny. You said the same thing last night," Elsa responds. "And we were sitting in this exact same spot."  
"Except you weren't wearing a $1500 dress," Jack says. "I still can't believe we stole it. Actually, I can't believe I help steal It."  
"No more stealing from either of us," Elsa says.  
"You were the one stealing," Jack adds.  
"Point taken…" Elsa responds quietly, looking back over the city.

Elsa takes a deep breath and relaxes a bit, putting her hands on the snow beside her and slightly leaning back.  
Jack does the same—but his hand accidentally touches Elsa's. But neither of them seems to care.

Slowly, their hands become closer and tightly hold each other.

Elsa looks down at their hands, then over to Jack. When feeling her eyes looking at him, Jack slightly turns and looks back at her.  
Speaking with their eyes, they once again lean in closer to each other.  
Leaning their foreheads against each other, then their noses touch. Elsa sighs a little more than she was hoping for, giving Jack a whiff of her cherry scented breath. A small smile appears across his features.  
_Cherries. Her favorite flavor for drinks, treats, everything. _Jack's mind begins going off on random thoughts.  
_Elsa is older than me, isn't she? When's her birthday… November 18__th__? Or is it 19__th__… Either way, she's older. Nearly a year older… Or exactly a year older? Wait—she's turning 18 this year, I just turned 17… So, yeah. She's 1 year older. Darn… _

Snapping out of his thoughts, Jack presses his lips against Elsa's without thinking. To his surprise, she doesn't pull back right away. After a few moments, both of them slowly pull back and open their eyes, looking at each other.  
Elsa's thoughts are everywhere, but there's only one she can hear properly. _My first kiss…_

* * *

**They finally kissed. Just as you wanted. You're welcome. Haha.  
**

**Thanks a bunch for getting me sucked into writing another story... (i say that with slight sarcasm)  
Another book to take over my life! xD**

**I wonder what will happen in the next few chapters... **

**Thanks a bunch for reading! **

**-Annika**


End file.
